


High and Low: The Story of Love

by Meodami



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, all of the characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodami/pseuds/Meodami
Summary: This is Under Heavy editing, sorry for not updating, but its going through so much editing.





	

BloodyMary Gang aka The BMG. The BloodyMary Gang is full of women, those that wish to protect and those that wish to learn how to protect. (l/n) (y/n), she leads the group with her close friends Bix and Melody. They formed the gang, because (y/n) was tired of women getting hurt by the ones that they love or being hurt by those they think women should and will always be below them. These women drove together, going from place to place. Most of them had their own motorcycles to drive around in. 

 

G-Sword and the BMG have yet to fight, though it seems like it's impossible. The BMG does not interfere with others unless it involves one of their own members or the live's of others are in danger. They don't own any turf and they don't want to, however, their home base was somewhere near the Sannoh Rengokai. 

 

The Sannoh Rengokai and The BMG did get along since (y/n) and Bix liked to frequently visit the Iodekun, for food. 

 

The White Rascals were friends with the BMG due to the fact their goals were very similar, though (Y/n) does argue with Rocky about the fact that he claims that women should stay white or pure, while (y/n) believes that women should choose to be tainted or not. 

 

Oya Kohkoh gets along fine with the BMG, since both Yoshiki and (Y/n) liked to Spar together, and they hold matches once every while. 

 

Rude Boys could care less about the BMG as long as the Girls stayed out of Nameless Street. 

 

Daruma Ikka didn't care about the BMG. 

 

(Y/n) (L/n) was a fashion designer, making enough money, she decided to take a break. She was cornered by some gang members, however, was able to defend herself, using some self-defense moves that she saw online. She was able to hold out till Rocky found her and helped her. Furious, she decided to take classes and learn self-defense, where she meet Bix, an energetic tomgirl, who was learning for fun, and Melody, a reserved girl, that wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was learning Self-defense after moving here, and learning that Gangs were frequent around here. The girls were fast friends and one day (Y/n) thought of creating a Gang for women. And Thus BMG was created. 

 

You had a base. There were many tables, and chairs, along with old sofas and loveseats. Lights hung down from the ceiling, to add a light inside the warehouse, along with a few fairy lights, since the girls were always talking about aesthetic. Plants were all over the place, adding a nice touch of green inside. The wall was painted a nice shade of blue, and the floor had wood grain flooring. You had a small kitchen, with a refrigerator and a stove. There was a small island in the kitchen, along with cupboards, so the girls could get drinks and snack.By the door, was a makeshift closet, filled with jackets and hats. The windows remained covered up, so no one would suspect that a warehouse was your base. It was nice and with a lot of space, with running water, Ac, and heater. The bathroom was in a small corner of the warehouse, big enough for a shower, sink, and toilet. The warehouse was going to be turned into a Club, but you changed your mind and decided that having it as a base was even better. 

And Thus The Story begins….


End file.
